


生不生引发的斗争？

by shirleg11



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleg11/pseuds/shirleg11
Summary: 年下十九岁女大学生x美妆男博主
Kudos: 8





	生不生引发的斗争？

“姐妹们，我今天推荐的这款眼霜，我自己已经用了半个月了，不是我吹，改善细纹的能力是非常强的，之前不是有粉丝留言说我的眼周状态不好吗，你们今天看看我的眼周，是不是精神多了。”季家明把脸怼在镜头前，给粉丝展示自己的眼周肌肤状况。

“谢谢姐妹们，一千瓶眼霜已经售空了，我接下来要推荐的是这个婴儿面巾加热器，加热浸水两分离，日本大品牌，质量有保证，可能有些姐妹会嫌麻烦，想着直接加热面巾不就行了，干嘛买干面巾再加热浸水，但是，姐妹们，你们不要忘了我是个一岁孩子的父亲，孩子的健康是最重要的，面巾的成分你说不清，加热之后会不会对孩子有害都是要考虑的......”

季家明在电脑前说得起劲，努力卖货，房间的另一边沈岩窝在懒人沙发里打手机游戏，听到‘一岁孩子的父亲’时微微一愣，手一抖，竟是让敌军从草丛️中闪现一套连招砍完了她的血条。

沈岩恼火地抬头看向电脑前的季家明，心说这好绝一男的，为了卖加热器还能扯个一岁小孩的谎，还真以为她戴着小玩具能射出真的东西吗？害的她分心，在关键的排位赛里送了个人头。

季家明现在是个人气极高的带货网红，光一个月就能赚到七位数。而她沈岩是个十九岁的大学生，现在假期回国与季家明同住。

按理说这两个地理距离和社会距离都差距悬殊的人，很难遇见。

两年前的季家明还在某视频软件里当美妆博主，专门做新品测评和美妆教程。得益于他专业的化妆技术和强大的感染力，收获了一批批固粉。那一次他去L国采购新上市的妆品，他在商场里找到了L国唯一的xx beauty专柜，却被告知最后一个眼影盘刚刚被买走，那人正是为闺蜜人肉代购的沈岩，于是买了价值远超眼影盘的商品给沈岩用于交换，而后在回国的飞机上两人发现彼此的座位相邻，于是相识交换了号码。

季家明下播，走到沈岩身边抱起她让她坐在自己腿上，让小小一团的单人沙发物尽其用。他埋在沈岩宽松的米色毛衣上吸着她身上的香味，等待沈岩一局游戏终了，抬起头试探地问她：“岩岩，你想不想要个宝宝。”

沈岩大惊失色，震惊地看向自己的人肉沙发，用力捏季家明的脸试图让他清醒一点：“季家明，你不觉得我也还是个宝宝吗？”

“嗯...我说以后。”季家明低下头将脸埋在沈岩引以为傲的大白兔上，不说话了。

沈岩脸一红，挺起躬着的身子，只当他累了，让他靠着更舒服一点，还想再开一局游戏。

“别玩了，我想要了。”季家明抓住沈岩的一只手往他腿间微微抬头的地方摸去。沈岩一脸黑线，早上不是刚来过，怎么又想要了。心中这样想，手下却游走着取悦炙热。

季家明当然累着，两个小时不间断的直播需要快速地临场应变。只是他不服自己和沈岩间十岁的年龄差，二十九岁的身体绝对不如十九岁那样精力旺盛，这就是他对比少年的劣势，因此这粮每天都得足质足量发出去，他才不要小姑娘背着他找野男人。

复又想起去她宿舍突击时抓到的同她宿在一张榻上的金发女同学，季家明又暗暗加了一条：女人也不行。

沈岩放下手机，在窄窄的沙发上和季家明缠在一起。熟悉季家明身体的她早已从衣服下摆摸了进去，准确地捏住还是软塌塌状态的肉粒，伺候着它硬起来。

季家明享受地吮住沈岩粉红的唇瓣将她往自己的怀里嵌。

季家明年纪已经不小了，老家的姐姐已经来找过他好几次，问他什么时候结婚生娃。当网红并不能说服五线小城市的农村妇女自己的生活很稳定，只有领了红本本，生下几个孩子才能让姐姐相信自己已经成熟。他还记得姐姐来他家住时面对整墙的护肤品的迷茫，还有将烘干机与洗衣机搞混时的尴尬。

季家日子苦，季父在工地打工时失足坠落身亡，季母患肝癌，因为季父用命换来的五万块钱幸运地多撑了半个月。

他从小就由姐姐拉扯大，下面还有两个妹妹，高中时为了早点挑起家中的重担，进了技校学化妆，这行女多男少，因此碰上长途拍摄的跟妆，他比体力较差的女化妆师更有竞争力。

季家明姐姐的目标弟妹是稳重踏实，持家有道的人。而沈岩竟是另一个极端。父母宠爱过头的沈岩脾气暴躁又敏感，厨艺尚可，可处理起来人际关系就像个小学生。因此季家明也没敢安排两人见面。况且十九岁的小姑娘比他的网红职业更有变数，即使他喜欢惨了沈岩，也没有陪她走到最后的把握。

农村出身与低学历注定成为了季家明的软肋，铸就了他自卑的心理和输不起的性格。对沈岩一见钟情后便犹犹豫豫不敢明显地追求，被沈岩酒后一句随意的“我还挺喜欢你的”击得溃不成军，抓着她确定了关系。

下身一凉，是沈岩冰凉的小手握住了那截东西，他一哆嗦，慢慢的几下，他的感觉来了，抱起沈岩扔到床上，自己伸手拿来床头柜上粉色的阳具替沈岩带上，抓起大瓶的润滑往浴室走。

“别，让我看着。”沈岩升起一丝恶趣味，伸脚勾住季家明的衣服不让他走。抢过他手中的润滑，把季家明推倒在床上。

季家明虽然不太乐意，却不想让沈岩失望，乖顺地褪去长裤，弯折自己的长腿，让那处紧缩能够让沈岩轻易够到。

“我要你全都脱掉。”沈岩将透明的粘液从瓶中挤出，匀了满手，命令着床上的季家明。

家明乖乖照做了，看着她满手的润滑就知道她要做什么。就是觉着这液体有点凉，涂了满身不舒服。

“你去把我今天推荐的湿巾加热器给拿来，把润滑液热了。”家明想起那件商品，心中不免感叹：想不到这玩意第一用是在我的屁股上。

沈岩见行径被家明看穿，嘿嘿一笑，却也不浪费手里的液体，拎起小家明涂了个满，一点不留。

家明唔了一声，在床上扭了扭。现下他那处滑溜溜的，被沈岩的手一撸十分舒爽。

“你有几个前女友？”沈岩将温热的粘液往他的胸口抹，挑逗着硬起的肉粒。

“啊.........！两个...”家明不懂为什么突然问这个，傻傻地接下了这道送命题。

“哼...那你跟前女友做过没？”家明穴道放松，沈岩很快就将一截中指伸了进去。

“...没有啊...”家明握着自己的没被照顾到的欲望上下撸动，闻言总算明白，她是想套出自己与她相遇前是不是处。

其实并不是，只有通过实践才能知道自己究竟想要什么。况且他是个性取向正常的男人，天生喜欢被人干屁股的事如果没有因缘也不会知道。

学化妆的那个学校本来就男女比例极不均衡，眉清目秀的家明即使不常参与学校活动，也有大批的女生向他投怀送抱。然而大多数女朋友都只停留在接吻的地步，真正上床的也只有一位。没错，就是那唯一的一位，开了家明的后庭，让他第一次体会到了如潮水般澎湃的快感。可惜在做完一次以后那个女孩就找到了新的目标，是隔壁体校的学弟。

回想起自己与沈岩第一次开房，两个人都是磨磨蹭蹭地做完了前戏，真正要进入时的体位十分可笑——沈岩跨坐在他的身上，他大开双腿。家明的大脑当场宕机，默默地并拢了双腿，在沈岩还没反应过来时翻身将她压在了身下。事后沈岩委屈地喊痛，并提出交换体位意见，家明心中狂喜，装作不耐烦地答应了，从此后便再没换回来。

“那你说什么小孩。”沈岩满意了，停止了对家明两颗小樱桃的摧残，舔起他的喉结。

“说着玩的...不高兴了？”家明被剥得精光，沈岩却衣冠整齐，钻石耳钉闪着光。家明伸手去脱沈岩的衣服，却被突如其来的快感酥麻了身体。沈岩已经将一根手指没入家明的后穴，轻轻向上一扣，身下的家明就软成了一滩水。

沈岩拿起一个小圆环套住家明肉棒的根部，家明倒吸一口气。套上这个，沈岩看来是要将他折磨个痛快了。

寂静的房间中，手指出入后穴的滋滋水声格外响。沈岩将男用跳蛋绑在了他的龟头上，嫌他受到的刺激不够多似得又用指甲去刮他的铃口。

家明回忆今天有哪里得罪了这个小祖宗，思绪却因为快感时断时续，他伸手抚摸着沈岩，亲她的唇，为了讨好她娇喘得更加大声。

“不打算带我见见你姐吗？”沈岩抬起头，看向男人泛满生理泪水的双眼。

“......太早了吧”家明的声音因为快感颤抖得厉害。

“果然，趁我不在你身边你找了新的女人吧。”沈岩愤然起身，家明因为后穴的突然空虚而轻微蜷曲了身子。

“回来...！”家明伸手将沈岩拉了回来，毫无防备的沈岩失去平衡，狠狠地砸在了家明身上。

“...啊......呜”脆弱的下体被压住，却因为织物的摩擦起了奇妙的反应，爽的他七荤八素。

“没事吧...”沈岩担忧的看向那处。囊袋沉甸甸地变成了紫红色，暗示着成熟，等待采撷。

“没事......你不要走...”家明将沈岩圈在怀里，喘着气。

“我只有你一个女人。”

“那...你解释一下客房枕头上留下的长发。”

“我姐来我家过...”家明解释着，已经无法忍受跳蛋的刺激，动手把它摘了下去。

“岩岩，我还难受着，你要是现在进来，我估计两下就射了，你等等我，我把自己弄硬再......”

话还没说完，粉色的阳具便挤了进来，突起的颗粒碾压着家明脆弱的肠壁，无论是g点与否都在叫嚣着向上传递快感。

沈岩这时摘下了套在小家明根部的环，顶着他的g点让他舒服地射了出来。

“你记住，要孩子，你自己怀。”沈岩将头靠在家明起伏的胸口，呢喃着。

“嗯？”

“...没什么......谢谢你的包容”


End file.
